


insufferable

by AegisFanclub



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Aegis Alver is Trans, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, M/M, Monster Tail, Monster body parts, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AegisFanclub/pseuds/AegisFanclub
Summary: “I want you to make me scream.”Teasingly slow, Vicious’ thumbs dragged down his thigh. He drawled, “Wish granted.”Aegis and Vicious have some fun with the inhuman tail growing from his spine. Please mind the tags.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Kudos: 19





	insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest. I've known about demon Vicious since launch. I saw the model viewer. This idea has been stewing in my mind for months and as soon as the teaser trailer for Chapter 7 dropped I began writing this. So, to every user out there who kept joking about 'all the things they could do with that tail' here you are.
> 
> Another thing to note is that I write Aegis as a transman. It's a headcanon I hold very close to my heart, being an individual outside the gender binary myself, and I portray him as such in all the media and content I create of him. Having said that, I do not wish to trigger anyones dysphoria, so if you must stop reading at any time please do so. Take care of yourself.
> 
> With that, enjoy.

The night started like any other. Drawn up in a black cord Aegis’ wrists were bound together above his head, tied to the headboard. A pair of hands groped at his exposed, pale chest and rubbed thumbs over his nipples. All the while the Great Transgressor’s lips were locked on his collarbone, adding yet another hickey to the steadily growing collection displayed on his skin. It was enough to put anyone in the mood, and Aegis was already turned on from all the attention, but there was an added element to the mix that sent shivers up his spine and _want_ stirring in the pit of his stomach.

The bright orange tip of Vicious’ incredibly long tail stroked up and down his clit. Its radiating warmth added to the growing heat between his legs as the tapered edge worked him, applying pressure in a slow caress up under the hood, only to quickly slide back down and repeat. Paired with Vicious’ teeth sinking into his neck and the fingers on his chest, Aegis was _so_ terribly hot and bothered.

He couldn’t stop himself from twitching with every motion and Aegis involuntarily bucked his hips, attempting to grind on the tail intent on driving him _mad_ , whimpering all the while. Taking note of Aegis’ desperation, Vicious picked his head up and brushed the bangs out Aegis’ flushed face. 

“Someone sure is needy,” he teased. The tail protruding from his spine twisted and the tip shot up and over his stomach, dragging the series of bumps over his clit. Every rapid little hit was nearly enough to send him over the edge, pulverizing his thoughts until all he could focus on was the feeling of each and every ridge working against him. 

Aegis gasped and tugged uselessly at his restraints, heels digging into the sheets. He had to blink several times to get his mind back together. “ _Shit_ , Vicious, get on with it,” he demanded, breathless. To think he had been reluctant to try out Vicious’ suggestion. If he had half a brain right now Aegis might assume Vicious would be delighted in how quickly he fell apart.

Delighted he was, as evidenced by the _stupid_ grin on his face. Aegis wanted to kiss it away. Fortunately for him, Vicious read his mind. 

“Alright, alright, I didn’t just tie you up for some hickeys.” He gripped Aegis’ chin to hold him in place and crashed their lips together. Aegis hummed and opened his mouth for his tongue to roam as he pleased. The hand on his chin moved into his hair and grabbed a fistful, tugging to draw out a low moan from the boy beneath him.

When he broke the kiss and sat up Aegis opened and closed his mouth a few times, already missing the kiss, then pouted. Vicious positioned himself between his legs and rubbed the inside of his thighs. 

“Aw, don’t look so sad, babe,” he said and the tip of his tail slid between Aegis’ slick folds. He trembled with the sensation, moaning quietly, and Vicious had to hold him steady. Vibrant purple eyes met hazey orange and Aegis swore he saw Vicious’ pupils narrow into slits. Vicious flashed his pearly white fangs like a hungry predator. “You’ll be _screaming_ for more in a minute.”

The promise made his hair stand on end and Aegis’ breath hitched in anticipation. He wet his lips and swallowed hard. “Please… fuck me,” he whispered, inching his shaking legs further apart, the tail tip practically thrumming from being so close to penetration. “I want you to make me scream.”

Teasingly slow, Vicious’ thumbs dragged down his thigh. He drawled, “Wish granted,” then pushed Aegis' knees back further, almost to the point of touching his chest. The force made Aegis wince but he forgot about it a second later.

Without any warning or indication, the tip slithered inside and Aegis' world whited out. His thoughts grinded to a halt, and the only thing he was left aware of was the overwhelming feel of something so foreign yet so _good_ moving inside him. 

Sparks shot up his spine, lifting him off the bed in a wide arc as he yanked on the restraints with all his might. A cry tore from his lungs, first as a low moan that quickly erupted into a long, loud howl.

It was unlike anything he ever felt before. The ridges of the tail pressed against his inner walls and snaked deeper than Vicious’ cock had ever reached. The tip brushed over whatever it could touch like it had a mind of its own, searching for the right spot to assault and drive him mad. The tail grew thicker as it progressed to where Aegis didn’t think he could stretch any further. He had been rendered to a mess of heavy panting and whines by the time the tail ceased moving altogether.

Gasping for breath Aegis went slack with it, blinking back hot tears. Every inch of him was stuffed with the tail crowded inside him. His muscles contracted and eased around it, as if he still couldn’t believe it fit as far as it did. There was a blissful sensation coursing through the skin over his heart, seemingly thrumming from the pulsations of the very same mana that inhabited his stain being so, _so_ deep inside him.

He heard Vicious exhale and Aegis gazed up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. Vicious himself blinked slowly, then met Aegis’ eyes. The hands holding his legs steady eased up to allow Aegis to stretch them out on either side of him again. “Think yer gonna wanna move for this,” he said in a low rumble. 

Just hearing his voice in that deep purr made Aegis shiver in anticipation. The tail coiled inside him seemed to rumble just as much as his voice and Aegis buried the side of his face into the pillow, biting back a whine.

“Hey, none’a that,” Vicious said, angling himself over Aegis and grabbing his chin. Unable to even slightly muffle himself now Aegis was trapped in his stare. “You want me to make you scream? _Then don’t hold back._ ”

Just like that Vicious _yanked_ his tail back in one swift motion and immediately Aegis was grateful Vicious had released his legs. How fast the tail slid out left him kicking and thrashing with a long moan crawling out from deep in his throat. But just as quickly as Vicious drew it back the tail thrust in again, assaulting those same perfect spots that made him _writhe_ underneath the Great Transgressor.

So began a frantic pace of the tail pounding in and out. Each time the tip would strike a new spot inside him, each one driving Aegis more crazy than the last. Heat poured off his body and his hips involuntarily pumped to try and match its unpredictable rhythm. Just like when Vicious fucked him normally his thrusts were random, sometimes drawing back a little slower before quickly slamming his hips against him, and sometimes both were too quick for Aegis to tell what was happening anymore.

Despite the disorderly pace Vicious never let go of his chin, and being unable to hide his face flustered Aegis even more than the monster tail that was giving him the best sex he ever had.

Heat traveled up from his clit to his face in waves and Aegis knew he was close. Every thrust coaxed out a guttural moan and made his body shudder in every way that was just _begging_ for release. Shaking against his bindings Aegis barely got the words out around his mess of whines, “Please— _please, more_ , Vicious, I— _hahh_ —I want to—”

“I ain’t heard you scream yet,” Vicious said way too smoothly, yet the red on his face betrayed his tone.

“I’ve been _screaming this whole time!_ ” Aegis yelled, trying to wrench his face free to hide it in the pillow. His clit ached, if they just kept this up a bit longer—

There was a little tongue click, and Aegis forced himself to look at Vicious towering above him. “Nah, I know what I wanna hear,” he said and peered down at the stain on his chest. The stain burned like the rest of his body, pulsating in time with the uneven thrusts. Aegis didn’t realize what Vicious was getting at until he placed his palm over the red-hot brand.

All the heat coursing through Aegis immediately reacted to his touch. Bare skin connected with his stain and the mana within it raced to the surface, chasing the feel of the Great Transgressor who bestowed a blood sin upon it. Vicious manipulated that with a flex of his fingers, sending stinging pleasure down every inch of Aegis' skin. 

The next thrust lit his whole body aflame. Aegis threw his head back in a scream loud enough to wake the entire continent, and his mind went white.

When he came to his senses Aegis scarcely realized how he was still panting, nor how he was still tied to the bed, nor how Vicious was still positioned between his legs. 

Dazed and wrecked senseless, Aegis swallowed hard and stared at Vicious groggily. He had his hands on his thighs again, stroking them up and down like he did earlier. Shivering, Aegis couldn’t detect the usual emptiness that came after sex. He looked between his legs to see the tail still stretching him wide and his chest fluttered seeing it still partway inside him. The pace at which it moved was considerably slower, nothing more than a leisurely back and forth motion to keep any leftover stimulation from dying out.

His throat dry, Aegis croaked, “What did you do…?”

“Messed with the mana in your stain t’make ya scream,” Vicious said simply. “Like you wanted me t’do.”

He _did_ ask for that, though he hadn’t expected the key to the best climax of his life to be related to his stain. But Aegis didn’t have the energy to comment on it so he let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, soaking up the vague heat from the tail’s lazy rhythm. “ _Fuck_ , that was…”

“Best fuck of your life?” Vicious offered, nearing a snicker, and prodded his thumb into his thigh. “Gonna be real, wasn’t expectin’ you to black out like that, but ain’t the best orgasms the one you don’t remember?”

Aegis scrunched his face up at the jab and cracked one eye open. “I would argue no, because how do you know it was the best if you can’t recall?”

“Cuz it was _just that good_. Y’can’t tell me that wasn’t the best you’ve ever had.”

He sighed through his nose and shifted. “You’re right, I can’t.” Lazily he rolled his hips down like that might press the tail a little further inside. “We should do this more often.” His lips twitched in a faint, sly grin. “I doubt this is _all_ that tail of yours can do.”

Hook, liner, sinker. Vicious raised an eyebrow, then returned the grin with one of his own. “Mm’dunno,” he hummed and advanced on Aegis, propping his arms beside his head and settling a mere inch away from his lips. “What did you have in mind?” he breathed, sending a shiver down Aegis’ spine and right to his groin (which the tail’s motions only amplified).

Parting his lips Aegis mumbled, “Whatever you want,” and closed the minimal distance.

Their lips worked in a slow but deep kiss, less sloppy than the one earlier, and Aegis would have been content to finish the night off like this. But with Vicious on top of him there was nothing hiding the obvious bump in his pants, and Aegis wasn’t about to end the night as the only one climaxing.

So when Vicious broke the kiss and reached up to untie him Aegis grunted, bucking his hips up. “Not yet,” he gasped and angled himself to press against him. “You’re not done yet.”

Vicious cocked his head, mildly perplexed. “Yeah, but you sure are.”

“ _Again_ ,” Aegis insisted. “I can go again. It’s not fair to leave you unattended.”

He let out a snort through his nose. “I just fucked you silly and you’re not satisfied?”

“Ah— No, that’s not what I—”

“Relax, I’m only messin’ with ya.” Vicious leaned down and gave him another kiss before sitting back up. “Aight, but you better be able to take it.” He backtracked between Aegis’ legs again and began undoing his belt.

“I will. I’m not done yet and neither are y— _aah!_ ” The tail yanked itself back out and Aegis flinched, startled by the sudden jerk and the dull emptiness that followed. He couldn’t help the pout forming on his lips, and the muscles clenched trying to savor the feeling of being so stretched and full.

The hands on his hips pulled him from his thoughts, looking over to see Vicious had already hiked his pants down and the tip of his cock was angled at his entrance. He could just barely make out the tail twitching behind him. The two of them locked eyes in an unspoken question, one final _‘Are you_ sure _you’re good for round two?_ ’ and Aegis nodded, wetting his lips.

Gripping him tightly, Vicious held him in place and eased his dick inside, prompting a low whine from Aegis. Having been stretched loose with the tail it slipped in effortlessly and in a matter of seconds his cock was buried deep in him.

For a moment Aegis thought he saw stars, his mind swimming with the heat reigniting and the ache filled once more. He exhaled slowly, basking in the familiar sensation, and by the look of it Vicious did the same. His eyes were lidded and his lips parted in a quiet gasp, and Aegis could faintly feel his hands tighten on his hips.

Perhaps it was cliché, but no matter how many times they laid together Aegis never got tired of just how _right_ it felt to be with Vicious. They fit together so well, be that intimately like now, or holding each other afterward. As brief as it was, the initial moment of connection had to be Aegis’ favorite.

But it _was_ short lived, and Aegis knew Vicious wasn’t a gentle person _or_ lover. He inhaled sharply and braced himself as Vicious drew back and then slammed their hips together. Aegis sucked in a breath and couldn't begin to bite back the moan that spilled out as his back arched. Pulling at his restraints he wanted nothing more than to break free and wrap his arms around Vicious’ head, to pull him into his neck and hold him close as he slammed Aegis into the bed.

While freedom wasn’t an option, not while he couldn’t ask since any words turned into little noises of pleasure, he still had the latter. The way Vicious held his hips and rocked into him with abandon left Aegis breathless. Desire seized all rational thought and twisted it, thinking only of Vicious, leaving Aegis eager to be taken advantage of— to be used.

The unsteady pace only accelerated and even though Aegis said he could take it, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, having been screwed to the point of seeing stars a few minutes prior. With no hand holding his face he was free to gasp and moan into the pillow, biting into it when a particularly strong heat wave coursed through his body. He expected this to play out the same as always, until an unknown force poked at his rear.

Aegis’ eyes grew wide in alarm and he looked to Vicious for answers. Both his hands were on his hips, too busy shoving Aegis on and off his dick to touch anywhere else. He caught his eye and amid the obvious flush on his face he grinned lazily, like he had one final surprise up his sleeve and the former knight just caught on.

The breath caught in his throat as the tip of the tail pushed his ass open and dove in.

As if his voice wasn’t hoarse enough the sensation of both holes being occupied made Aegis writhe and scream like never before. His body trembled and jerked erratically, and if not for Vicious gripping him Aegis might’ve accidentally thrown the tail off. His mind fizzled out and all he could think about was Vicious filling him from both ends. The whines and moans turned into nonsensical babbling, unable to form any words much less _think_ straight.

It was then Vicious’ pace worked in tandem with his tail. If he pulled his dick out the tail pushed in, and if the tail slid out then Vicious thrust back. Each time with a growing, frantic force that left Aegis a shaky, keening mess. He couldn’t do anything but cry out and tremble as both slick entrances were stretched wide and pulverized. This is what he truly meant when he wanted to be used.

With Vicious ramming both holes the overstimulation caught up to him in no time, and it wasn’t long before Aegis was howling through his second orgasm. His whole body shook with such force he was left spasming long after he was done. Vicious kept up the pace until he gasped and spilled out into Aegis. Warmth trickled and pooled inside him and Aegis whimpered quietly, shivering with the sensation of still being so full of Vicious even after he was gone.

Vicious pulled out without any warning, prompting a gasp from Aegis, but the tail remained. For that part Vicious tugged it out of him slowly, making sure to let Aegis squeeze each set of ridges as they grew thinner until only the tip squirmed it’s way out.

Sweaty, spent, and overstimulated Aegis heaved and stared at the ceiling in a daze. He was scarcely aware of Vicious undoing the cord around his wrists. He only tuned back into reality when he realized Vicious spoke, and he blinked tiredly before mumbling a dry, “ _What…?_ ”

That clearly wasn’t what he was expecting to hear. Vicious bit his lip like he was trying to suppress a laugh. “Oh, man, I really _did_ fuck your brains out, huh?” Aegis blinked hard in response and Vicious actually laughed, dangling the black cord in front of him. “I said you can move now. But by the look of it I think yer just gonna pass out there.”

Sleep did sound good right about now. After arguably the best night with Vicious so far he couldn’t think of anything better than succumbing to the siren call of slumber. But not like this, not yet. Instead Aegis pouted and stretched his arms out for the Great Transgressor, his eyes hardly able to stay open. “Mmm, come here.”

To his surprise Vicious obliged and laid on top of him. It reminded Aegis of a big cat getting cozy for the night. But Aegis was finally able to wrap his arms around him and kiss him like he wanted to before. His fingers roamed around his long black hair, grabbing fistfuls to keep him in place. Vicious hummed into the kiss and slowly pushed his mouth open, delighting in the faint gasp when their tongues met.

Aegis didn’t know how long the kiss lasted but Vicious pulled away too soon for his liking. He wasn’t awake enough to keep his fingers in his hair either, and the strands slipped past him along with all his effort to hold him there. “I just plugged both your holes and _you_ wanna act romantic. Talk about mood whiplash.”

Mood whiplash indeed. Sleepy and dazed as he was, Aegis scowled best he could and grabbed Vicious’ face, tugging his cheeks. “I’ve been dying to kiss you more all night. Don’t ruin this.”

Like an annoyed cat who didn’t want his face rubbed, Vicious grimaced. “ _Ack! I fink yer doin dat jus’ fine om yer owm!_ ” In retaliation he tried angling himself to bite one of his hands but all he could manage was a big lick over his knuckles.

Oddly disgusted for someone who just had a monster tail inside him, Aegis immediately drew his hands back and flicked the spity one like that would rid him of the saliva. “ _Ugh_ , you are—!” He groaned and wiped his sticky knuckles over Vicious’ cheek, who laughed like he knew he won. And since he delighted in pissing people off, especially Aegis, he probably _did_ win.

Still, Aegis was exhausted and didn’t want to deal with Vicious’ antics if he wasn’t going to cooperate with a simple kiss. So he swatted the Great Transgressor away and rolled onto his side, ready to let sleep take him. The bed shifted behind him and Vicious’ warm body pressed against his back, and in barely a second he tangled their legs together and snared an arm around his waist.

His hot breath was right on his ear as he whispered, “I’m _what_ , babe?” Aegis tried to mask the shiver it prompted but with Vicious against him he knew there was no hiding it. He sighed through his nose and grabbed the hand on his waist and pulled it up to rest over his own. Just as he got settled into their sleeping arrangement Aegis felt the tail slide over their legs, taking the place over his waist where Vicious’ arm was a moment ago. Its warm thrum elicited the same buzz emanating through his stain as before, but only enough to make his thoughts swim and encourage the mind-numbing haze of slumber.

Aegis leaned his head back into the crook of Vicious’ neck and breathed, “You’re insufferable,” as sleep took them both.


End file.
